


【ME】乘龙

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 西幻au，龙！Mark/精灵！Eduardo，有巨大体型差的pwp情节，注意避雷
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

这是一个存在魔法的世界。

Eduardo是个精灵。他来自光明的地上世界，在那里，太阳永升不落，所有一切都沐浴着太阳的恩泽。作为精灵，Eduardo的魔法由阳光赋予，他也像太阳那样，热情开朗，活泼温柔。

世界自上而下，分为三个部分：光明界，混沌界和黑暗界。光明界居住着精灵和白法师，他们被不落的太阳照耀着，使用光明系魔法；黑暗界深居地下，那里暗无天日，行走着恶魔和黑巫师。地下城没有太阳，只有孤月和繁星。

在两界交界的缓冲地带，是混沌的人类世界。这里有日升月落，一年四季，昼夜交替。人类在这里生存和居住，他们中有极少部分能使用魔法，可以借助法力穿行在三界之中，从事炼金术师或者赏金猎人一类的工作。人类世界是三界之中最混乱无序的所在，也是最有凡尘俗世烟火之气的地方。离家出走、出门冒险的Eduardo四处游历，他来到人类世界，一下就爱上了这个地方。

但他在这里没有流连多久；因为很快，他就被抓住了。

抓住Eduardo的是恶名昭著的大法师Sean。他来自地下城，在三界之中声名狼藉。有人说他是杀人不眨眼的魔头，有人说他和魔鬼签订契约出卖了自己的灵魂。但当Eduardo见到Sean的时候，他意识到，Sean比传说中还要邪恶一千倍。

因为Sean告诉Eduardo，他要把Eduardo献给龙，让Eduardo成为龙的新娘。

彼时，Eduardo正在被反吊在树上动弹不得。他贪玩跑到一座幽秘的森林中，结果在雾瘴中迷了路，失足踩进了密林中被人布置的捕鹿陷阱。施加了魔法的绳索套住Eduardo的脚踝，把他倒吊着挂起在树上。

现在是人类世界的夜晚。太阳已经落了山，暗淡的星星在云层间闪映着微光。没有了太阳的光辉，Eduardo也失去了法力，只能在绳索的圈套中徒劳地挣扎着。

大法师踩着落叶走过来，他摘下兜帽，露出了自己的真容。他既没有像传说中那样长了两颗头颅，也没有血红色的眼睛；他饶有兴趣地打量着Eduardo，撩开精灵的头发，看到了他特意遮挡住的尖耳朵。

“看我抓住了什么，”Sean玩味地说，“比鹿更好的东西——一个漂亮的小精灵。”

“恭喜你，”Sean说，“我会把你献给我的主人——世界上唯一的那头龙。你要成为他的妻子了，小精灵。”

挣扎不得的Eduardo被Sean带走，他的感官都被大法师暂时封闭了，在没有一点光亮的黑暗安静中，Eduardo感到十分害怕。

因为他听说过那些关于龙的传言：龙并不是一种美好的生物，相反，龙邪恶，强大，残忍嗜杀，暴虐成性。在精灵与人类的地盘，龙都是大人们用于吓唬小孩的恐怖童话；每个孩子听到“龙”这个字眼，都能一秒止住抽噎的哭声。

关于龙，大家众说纷纭，却没人见过龙的真身。现在，Sean告诉自己的俘虏Eduardo，龙就是他侍奉的主人。而倒霉的精灵，则会被呈献给世界上最凶残的怪物。

Eduardo当然知道Sean要抓自己去做什么：精灵将是龙的妻子，也会是世界上的下一代的龙的母亲。

龙的传说已经盛行了千百年，而在传说中唯一不变的，就是龙的生育能力十分低下。据说母龙在世界上已经绝种，而龙要想繁衍后嗣，只能在其他种族中筛选自己的交配对象；于是，精灵成为了可怜的受害者。精灵因为自身法力和与生俱来的治愈能力，成为唯一一种能在龙完成残忍的交配后存活下来的物种；精灵不论男女，在被龙奸淫后都可以怀孕，成为孵育龙蛋的容器。

千百年来，需要交配和繁衍的龙都会通过一切手段，在光明界中捕猎精灵，让精灵成为龙的祭坛上被血染的妻子和母亲；而被捉住带往地下城的精灵，没有一个活着回到阳光下来：龙秉性凶残嗜血，生下龙蛋的精灵，会成为自己辛苦孵育的孩子破壳后的第一道大餐。

精灵谈龙色变，却还是无法避免地被龙掳走，龙俨然成了精灵这支种族最大的天敌。近百年来，地下城风平浪静，龙似乎也已经绝迹，大家仍然在谈论那头世界上最后的龙，龙却变得虚无缥缈了起来，好像根本没有这种生物的存在。

此刻，被绑缚着带往地下城的Eduardo，终于意识到悲剧将要在自己身上降临。想到自己要被龙奸淫强暴，被迫用自己年轻美好的身体去孕育丑陋可怖的龙的后代，然后再被破壳的小龙连血带肉吞吃干净，Eduardo就不由得绝望起来。

可是他无法挣脱，更无法逃跑；Eduardo不知道自己是怎么来到地下城的，等他再次拥有感觉的时候，已经身处漆黑幽暗的地牢。这里没有太阳，精灵的法力无法施展，Eduardo的求救声在四壁中产生回响，幽暗的走廊尽头始终没有一个人影。

在阴森寂静的囚牢中，Eduardo孤独地等待着即将降临在自己身上的命运。

地牢有一扇手掌大小的天窗，能透出外面的一点月光。地下城的月亮是红色的，像一颗带血的獠牙那样挂在天上。朦胧的粉色月光铺洒在地上，美丽奇异而又格外不详。

以为自己死定了的Eduardo，意外被一个人类男孩搭救了。

人类男孩是第一个造访地牢的，Eduardo扑到栏杆上，请求他释放自己。刻着复杂花纹的铁锁被重重魔法束缚着，却被男孩用手指轻轻触碰后就散落一地。

Eduardo跌跌撞撞地离开囚室，不停地向救了他的男孩道谢。精灵好长时间滴水未进，声音干涩又绵软。男孩微微蹙着眉头，一脸淡漠地打量他。

月光下，Eduardo看到男孩有一双蓝色的眼睛。

人类世界上有大海，大海时而风平浪静，时而波涛汹涌。Eduardo在旅行冒险中去过海边，一下就被大海的威力无穷与变幻莫测吸引。救了他的人类苍白瘦弱，有一头蓬松的卷发，还有一双海一样的蓝色眼睛。

Eduardo介绍了自己的名字，但他隐瞒了自己的真实身份。

“我是……Sean的奴隶，是个人类，”精灵说，“我因为犯了错被关押在这里，Sean要处死我，谢谢你救我。”

地下城没有太阳，精灵的法力无法施展，自然与人类无异。在所有种族中，精灵有着最美丽的外表和标志性的尖耳，但人类中也不乏美人；而且，Eduardo还用厚实柔软的棕色长发，挡住了自己的耳朵。

他用这番谎话，骗过了自己的救命恩人。

“我叫Mark。”人类说。

Eduardo跟在Mark身后，离开了囚禁自己的地牢。地面之上，就是精灵从不曾到访的地下城。

Mark带着他，经过银色的河流和深蓝的树林。他们穿过热闹的集市，精明的人类、妩媚的魅魔、奇形怪状的恶魔和佩戴法器的巫师川流不息，地下城熙熙攘攘，人声鼎沸，照明用的橘色灯火把长夜的天空都照得发亮，阴郁的红色月亮像是失去了魔力，也变得新鲜可爱起来。

Eduardo满是好奇，跟在Mark背后东张西望。地下城和他想象中阴森可怖的样子截然不同，这里和人类世界一样，生机勃勃，秩序井然。

当他对Mark发表自己的看法时，Mark勾着嘴角，露出一个有些嘲讽的笑容。

“地上的生物总对我们有些不切实际的偏见，”他傲慢地说，“事实上，地下城贸易发达，商业繁荣，所有种族一律平等，他们都遵守这里的规则。”

“地下城的规则是什么？”Eduardo问道。

Mark沉默了片刻。

“龙。”他说，“龙是这里的领袖，是地下城的主宰。一切规则和律法都有龙制定，龙享有地下城的所有特权。”

Eduardo忍不住打了个寒颤。

“你知道……关于龙的交配吗？”他轻声问Mark。

“当然。”Mark说。

此时，他们已经来到了集市的正中。喧嚣热闹的集市中隔绝出偌大一片空地，中间耸立着一座巨大的圆形祭坛，火红色的巨石铺成台阶蜿蜒而上，已经熄灭的火炬矗立在祭坛四周，火炬之间串联着泛着冷光的铁链，把祭坛与集市分隔开来。

“龙会在这里，”Mark指着祭坛说，“在地下城臣民的围观和祝祷下，完成交配的仪式。”

Eduardo脸色苍白地看着那里。

Mark显然也并不喜欢这个祭坛隐喻的含义。

“野蛮的仪式，落后的传统。”Mark难掩厌恶地说，“为了繁衍生息而诞生的原始活动，没有丝毫美感和尊重可言。被绑在那上面的精灵，不会得到龙的爱，只会把自己的身体和鲜血化为祭祀中的牺牲。”

“如果龙也能像你这么想就好了。”Eduardo叹到。

“龙没法控制自己。”Mark淡淡地说，“我并不是为龙辩解，只是道出实情。”

他指给Eduardo看向天上的月亮。红色的勾月半掩在云层后，散发着冷漠的粉色光亮。

“地下城的血月每百年圆满一次，”Mark说，“等到血月彻底变成圆月的时候，龙就会进入发情期。”

“发情期的龙会怎样？”Eduardo问道。

“发情期的龙会被兽性和欲望支配。”Mark说，“龙的本性也不过是野性难驯的怪兽——血月之期的龙会彻底沦为兽欲的俘虏，不顾一切地想要交配，在发情期的作用下享用被献给龙的精灵，完成繁衍的本能，在精灵体内留下自己的后代。”

Eduardo不知道该说什么，只能无言地凝望那个祭坛。

穿着长袍的法师从他们身边经过，交头接耳着地下城最新的传闻。

“你听说了吗？”他们窃窃私语，“龙的交配仪式就要开始，Sean已经在为此物色精灵了。”

Mark面色阴沉地抿着嘴唇，Eduardo轻轻拉了拉他的衣角。

“我们走吧。”他小声对Mark说。

离开集市之后，四周重新变得空旷，Eduardo跟Mark漫无目的地游荡着，为了派遣心头焦虑的阴云，Eduardo开始主动和看上去十分冷淡的Mark聊天。

可是很快，他们就聊得投机起来。Mark见解独到，博闻强识，谈吐间还带着古怪的幽默感。Eduardo从没见过这么聪明的人类：精灵的智慧举世闻名，可是比起Mark来，Eduardo也自叹弗如。他跟随着Mark的思路，同时聊着三个话题，时不时被Mark奇妙的讽刺逗得微笑，在Mark发表那些关于精灵、巫师和人类的刻薄评价时不赞同地摇头，理所当然地提出自己的看法。

他们在月色下并肩前行，友好和谐地辩论着，亲密得仿佛一对久已相识的挚友。地下城到处都是耸立的城堡，两人穿行期间，Eduardo在下台阶时差点绊倒。

“小心。”Mark拉住他的手腕，扶住Eduardo摇摇欲坠的身体。

两个人之间的距离太近了，Mark的体温很高，一股热流像火焰那样，从两个人接触的地方燃烧到Eduardo心里。精灵脸颊滚烫，他的心脏在胸腔里咚咚跳着，忍不住抬眼看向面前的人类。

乌云遮住了月亮，Mark锋利的轮廓被阴影涂抹得柔和起来，嘴角似乎也带着笑意。他拉着Eduardo，慢慢地走下台阶。两人都不再说话，但却一直紧紧牵着手。

Eduardo低着头，他已经忘记了自己现下的处境，心脏像是被填满了白色的泡泡那样柔软地充盈着。

Mark的手心很热，他一直坚定地Eduardo发凉的指尖。

在一个岔路口，两人终于停了下来。

“有什么打算？”Mark问道，自然而然地松开了Eduardo的手，和他面对面站着。

Eduardo一阵失落。地下城温度很低，从小生活在阳光下的精灵不耐寒冷，失去了Mark的体温后，Eduardo立刻感受到了夜风中的凉意。

“我不知道，”精灵茫然地说，“我无处可去。”

“你知道地下城的出口在哪里吗？”他问Mark，“我想回到……人类世界。”

“地下城只有一个出口。”Mark说，“那里覆盖着结界，只有拥有法力的人才能穿越出口离开地下城，而不被结界撕裂。”

他看了Eduardo一眼。

“你没有法力。”他对Eduardo说，“你没法离开地下城，结界会把你撕成碎片的。”

“是的。”Eduardo低落下来，又不由得开始恐慌。那座高高的祭坛，又像一道阴影那样浮现在他的心头。

如果他无法离开地下城，那么他很有可能会被法力强大的Sean再次抓住，沦为祭坛上的供品。

有一瞬间，Eduardo想向面前的人类开口求救。可是他看着并不高大强壮、也没展现出法力的Mark，还是把话咽了回去。

“或许我们可以试试。”Mark说，“地下城这么大，也许总有一个缺口，可以避开结界，通往人类世界。”

“真的吗？”Eduardo的眼睛重新亮起来。

“可以一试。”Mark说，“你为什么非要去人类世界？你可以……留在这里。”

“我担心Sean会再次抓住我。”Eduardo说，“他一定会……杀了我。”

“他不会。”Mark咕哝着说，“我不会允许他这样对你的。”

对于Mark的言论，Eduardo并没放在心上。Sean的法力深不可测，还有龙在背后给他撑腰，三界之中，没人是这个组合的对手。Eduardo要保护自己，他当然也想保护Mark——Mark不该为了他而身犯险境。对于Eduardo而言，现在最好的保全之计，就是离开地下城，回到光明的世界，寻求精灵一族的庇护。

于是，他和Mark一起踏上了寻找地下城边界的旅途。

繁华而隐秘的地下城，在Eduardo眼前像一副瑰丽的画卷那样徐徐开启。这里与精灵和人类的世界都截然不同，最有想象力的艺术家也难以创造出这里拥有的奇景：透明的森林，坠地会变成宝石的果实，流淌着乳汁的河流，夜空中盘旋着周身都是火焰的飞鸟，它们是被法师当做使魔驱使的凤凰。人类、恶魔、矮人、法师等等，混乱地杂居在这里，把地下城变成一个热闹奇幻的天堂。

在似乎漫无目的，但又令人心头愉快的跋涉中，Eduardo已经快要忘了自己面临的危险。在人多的地方，Mark会主动拉起Eduardo的手，防止两人被密集的人流冲散。他掏出金币，买下不少令Eduardo新奇的地上世界没有的东西，装进魔法的行囊。

困倦的时候，两个人就在河流边休息。怕冷的Eduardo会偷偷凑近Mark暖融融的身体，等到睡醒之后，精灵会面红耳赤地发现自己不知何时已经蜷缩进了人类的怀抱之中。

在地下城游荡的这些日子，美好得像是一场怎么都醒不过来的幻梦。Eduardo偶尔会听到擦肩而过的人们关于血月和龙的议论，他的身体会随之变得僵硬，然后误以为他是因为怕冷的Mark就会把一杯热饮塞进他的手里。

Mark总像这样，看上去傲慢冷淡，但又不动声色地流露出温柔。Eduardo和他跑到一所酒馆喝酒，两个漂亮的女性魅魔上前来搭讪，Eduardo与Mark各领了一个离开，在昏暗的隔间里，魅魔跪下来给Eduardo口交，精灵靠在木板上，一脸微醺似的茫然。他喘息着，在魅魔唇舌的服侍中射出来，满脑子里却只有人类那双蓝色的眼睛。

出来之后，Eduardo拒绝了魅魔“一起旅行”的提议。Mark也冷淡地打发走了黏着自己的那个魅魔，Eduardo忍不住低头看他，Mark察觉到他的视线后扭过脑袋回望，Eduardo不由自主露出傻笑，Mark看着他，也微微勾了勾嘴角。

糟糕了。精灵数着自己胸腔里的蝴蝶振动了几次翅膀：他爱上Mark了。

但Eduardo打算暂时向Mark隐瞒这个秘密。他有太多秘密没有告诉Mark了；等到他们一起找到地下城的缺口，Eduardo会说服Mark和自己一起离开这里。他们会一起在太阳下生活，再也不会畏惧飞翔在天上的龙。

他们一路前行着，头顶的血月也越来越圆了。

Eduardo与Mark似乎已经来到了地下城的边界。这里没有那么黑暗，天上有些幽幽的光亮。荒芜的土地上遍布荆棘与衰草，绿色的磷火鬼魅一般在地上飘荡。血月已经到了夜空的正上方，边角微微地凹进去一小道弧——只差最后一笔，它就要变成一个完满的正圆了。

这几天里，Mark变得沉默了不少，脾气也肉眼可见变得暴躁。在上一个酒馆里，Mark刻薄地对全场所有女性魅魔的长相评价了一通，还在口头上给她们做了排名，结果被气愤的魅魔们赶出了门。

Eduardo追出来，拉住Mark。

“你怎么了？”他问Mark，“你最近有些不太对劲，Mark。有任何事，你都可以和我说。”

“没有。”Mark说。

“真的没有吗？”Eduardo担忧的问，“你可以告诉我任何事情，Mark。你真的没有要对我说的吗？”

Mark抬起头直视他。

“没有。”Mark生硬地说。

他们在之后就来到了这里，此处已经是地下城的边界，Eduardo仍然一无所获。他一路打听地下城是否有秘密的出口，但是人们都只是摇头，声称地下城牢不可破——除了唯一那处结界之外，地下城没有第二个出口。

这个晚上，Eduardo和Mark一起在荒原上休息。Mark生了一丛火温暖怕冷的精灵，两人都闷闷不乐，围坐在火焰周围。

“你一定要离开这里吗？”Mark问Eduardo。

Eduardo就在这一瞬间拥有了勇气。他抓住Mark的双手，直视那双让自己沉沦其中的大海一样的蓝色眼睛。

“你愿意和我一起走吗，Mark？”Eduardo说，“我不能留在这里，但你可以和我一起离开。我会带你去精灵和人类的世界，像你带我游览地下城一样，游历那些地方。光明的世界很美，你可以看看太阳。”

Mark沉默了一会儿。

“不，”他说，“我不能。血月之期要到了，我要留下来，参加龙的祭典。”

已经九分圆的红色月亮挂在天上，像一张窥探他们的、面带嘲讽的脸。

“我需要你，”Mark对Eduardo说，“我需要你……留下来。和我一起留在这里，Wardo。”

这是Mark给Eduardo起的名字，昭示他们独一无二的亲昵。Eduardo满心酸楚，他不知道自己是否应该告诉Mark一切，但又担心会连累自己爱着的人类。

“我不能。”Eduardo痛苦地说。他还是无法告诉Mark，如果他留下来，就一定难逃死在祭坛上的命运。而Mark，他只能站在台下，看着Eduardo受辱。

Eduardo打定主意，要离开地下城。他继续留在这里，只会给两个人都带来厄运。

这个夜晚，两人注定不欢而散。Eduardo走开了，把执拗地要求他留下的Mark抛在原地。

晴朗了许多时候的地下城，突然开始下雨。突如其来的暴雨冲刷着荒凉的大地，Eduardo眼前只能看到模糊的雨幕。

血月不见了，被浓重的乌云隐去了踪影。荒原上哀鸿遍野，鬼火被雨水浇熄了，Eduardo在彻底的黑暗中艰难地跋涉着。

我会回来的，Eduardo想。

他会回到这里，回到地下城寻找Mark，但不是现在——他没有法力，无法自保，更没法对抗强大如传说的巨龙。他不能告诉Mark，自己就是那个倒霉的精灵：他会在血月之夜被龙在祭坛上奸淫，痛苦万分地承受屈辱，还要孕育龙的后嗣。Eduardo绝不可能容许这样的命运降临在自己身上：与其被龙玷污，精灵情愿一死。

他在因为暴雨而变得泥泞的荒原上艰难地跋涉着，心头燃烧着火焰，那是名为对自由的渴望和逃离这里的勇气。Eduardo以神圣的太阳发誓，他会回来，在血月之后；然后找到Mark，告诉这个与他连日来朝夕相处的人类，自己已经为他坠入爱河。

地下城的边界果然存在缺口，透过那里小小的缝隙，Eduardo看到了一点阳光。他欣喜地伸出手穿过缝隙，感到久违的法力在自己指尖上流动。

精灵沐浴在金色的法阵中，他沉浸在巨大的快乐中，忽略了身后的危机。

不知何时出现的Sean站在Eduardo身后，他驱使着灵力强大的使魔，它变成蛇的样子，紧紧捆缚住Eduardo的身体。

使魔拖着精灵，把他拽离边界。缺口的缝隙距离Eduardo越来越远，失去了那点阳光，精灵重新变得衰弱，像只困兽那样徒劳地在蛇的束缚下挣扎着。

“放开我！”Eduardo不甘心地大叫，胜利就在眼前，他却功亏一篑。魔蛇缠绕着他，Eduardo拽倒在地，Eduardo狼狈地被拖过泥地，匍匐在Sean脚边。

法师居高临下地看着他。

“你要去哪里，小精灵？”Sean邪恶而轻蔑地微笑着，“你的婚礼就要开始了。”

暴雨不知何时已经停止，在Sean身后的夜空里，乌云退散，圆满的红色月亮高悬着，冰冷地散发出饱含凶兆的血淋淋的月光。

血月之期，终于来了。

*

Eduardo以为自己是唯一的那个倒霉蛋，事实上，Sean足足捕获了七个精灵。此刻，连同Eduardo一起，这有男有女的七个漂亮生物都被赤身裸体地绑在祭坛上。

完满无缺的红月已经升到了夜空正上方，像一颗被血染红的蛋黄，而赤色的月光，则是它破碎的汁液，粘稠地流淌在整座地下之城上。

七个精灵跪在圆形祭坛的七个方位，他们蔽体的衣物都被魔法除去了，此刻，他们全都一丝不挂地赤裸着。

每个精灵的头顶上方，都盘旋着一个黑色的魔法阵。从魔法阵的虚空里垂坠出冰冷坚硬的铁链，它们束缚住精灵的手脚，逼迫精灵们抬起手腕，打开双腿，羞耻地展示着自己的身体。

祭坛下的集市已经撤去了，那些硕大的火炬都燃烧起火焰，把夜空照得通红，火光与红色的月光融合在一起，更显得奇异和诡谲。

地下城的居民蜂拥在祭坛下，他们全都来围观龙的祭典。激烈的鼓声一阵接着一阵，大法师Sean双手合十吟唱着繁复的咒语，祭坛地面上巨大的魔法阵开始发亮，像是苏醒了那样透出红光。

Eduardo的双手手腕被高高吊起，胳膊被铁链拉扯得生痛。他跪在祭坛正面的中央，是龙的祭品之一。龙降临之后，会在七个精灵中挑选出一个作为自己今晚交配的对象。

龙的寿命很长，它的一生可以交配无数次，但只有一次繁衍的机会。在场的七个精灵里，有一个会成为下一代的龙的母亲。

Eduardo不希望那个精灵是自己；可在场的每个精灵都是他的同胞，不论是谁被龙选中，他都会十分心痛。

而且，他也一样自身难保。龙或许不会选他孵育龙蛋，但龙可能会强暴每个精灵；在传说中，龙生性奇淫，有着使用不完的精力。它也许会把每个精灵都强奸一遍，然后选一个作为自己后代的母亲。其余的精灵，当然也不会活下来：他们要么被龙玩弄至死，要么被龙生吞活吃。

Eduardo紧紧闭着眼睛。他当然很害怕；在他不远处，那个金发的漂亮女精灵也在抽泣着。

Mark现在在台下吗？Eduardo想着。他会看到自己吗？会认出自己吗？

祭坛很高，与地面的距离也很远。火炬里浓焰滚滚，火苗就要舔上Eduardo的肌肤，把精灵烧灼得浑身滚烫。

Eduardo紧紧咬着嘴唇。他希望Mark不要看到自己；不论结果如何，Eduardo都不会活过今晚。现在，他十分后悔自己与Mark最后的时光是在争吵中度过了。

祭坛下的人群爆发出惊呼，然后纷纷虔诚地跪倒了下来。天幕上，龙的身影终于出现，它张开硕大无朋的翅膀，伸展开的羽翼甚至盖住了血月。

Sean停止了饱含魔法的咒语，也在人群中跪了下来。

血月到来，龙也终于降临大地。它拍打着翅膀，地面被气流卷起风旋，祭坛上红光大盛，火炬中的焰火也陡然窜了起来。地下城的臣民全都谦恭地跪倒在祭坛下，用无声的祷告迎接龙主的到来。

龙一声长啸，霎时间，万籁俱寂，整座地下城都在龙的威力下噤了声。它收起翅膀，降落在了祭坛法阵的正中。

Eduardo开始颤抖。地面在震动，Eduardo能感觉到那头龙在走向自己——它第一个就选了Eduardo，有着焦糖色长发和眼睛的精灵，将会是龙今晚享用的第一道大餐。

Eduardo的大脑一片空白。龙停在了他的身后，精灵能感觉到龙仿佛带着火星的吐息。在这个瞬间，Eduardo的脑海里不由自主地浮现出一双蓝色的眼睛。

龙张开了翅膀，黑褐色的羽翼在火光中变得透明，龙轻轻扇了一下翅膀，那对巨大的羽翼像是一双手臂，虚虚环住了Eduardo的身体。龙炙热的躯体也贴了过来，它的下腹有一处坚硬的巨物，轻轻蹭在精灵赤裸白皙的饱满臀部上。

Eduardo猛然睁开眼睛。

……他闻到了Mark的气息。

精灵是神赐的种族，他们天性敏锐，个个都是出色的猎手，能在风中辨别不同的气味。在之前的相处中，Eduardo早就将Mark的气味牢牢地放进了记忆里。人类闻起来像是海风和火焰，寒冷和灼热本来该是一对复杂的矛盾，却在人类的气息中和谐地统一起来。

此刻，Eduardo身后的龙，也有着这样的气味：飓风摧残着烈焰，烈焰裹挟着飓风。

Eduardo意识到一个事实：他身后的龙是Mark。

Mark就是世界上唯一的那头龙。

龙低啸一声，它的翅膀收得更紧了，完全把精灵锁在了自己的怀中。它胸前的鳞片，像是最坚硬的铠甲，摩擦着精灵背上娇嫩美丽的肌肤。

而它的阴茎——怒涨着，凶猛而巨大的一根，有大概成年人类的小臂粗细，因为情欲的苏醒而遍体通红，根部附着着细小的肉鳞，柱身上跳动着蓬勃的青筋。

不消片刻，这根怪物就会插进精灵的身体，暴虐地发泄出龙百年来积攒的兽欲。

龙的阴茎在精灵的屁股上不耐烦地磨蹭着，毫无耐心地寻找着那处美妙幽秘的入口，存在感十足地彰显着自己的分量，毫不在意自己的粗壮和硕大会在粗鲁的插入中把精灵劈成两半。

Eduardo挣扎起来。他握住头顶的锁链，把它们晃动得哗啦巨响。

“Mark——”精灵绝望地喊出龙的名字，“Mark！”

龙没有理会他。它的翅膀猛然收紧，火焰一般滚烫的呼吸喷吐在Eduardo脆弱的颈边。

“啊！”Eduardo痛呼一声，锁链被他拽得一阵乱响。

龙进入他了。

精灵的后穴还是处子，那里像少女未经人事的雌蕊一样，泛着肉嫩的粉色。被发情期支配的龙毫无理智可言，它的阴茎鲁莽地破开那里，像是锋锐的利刃破开青涩的果实。

Eduardo疼得眼前一黑。精灵是魔法生物，他们不会受伤，当然也不会流血，但依然能感知到疼痛。龙的阴茎巨大而粗壮，它蛮横地挤开精灵臀缝间幼嫩的入口，不讲道理地向内里硬闯。

可怕的是，龙只进入了一点头部；它怒涨的、经络分明的性器，还有大半部分留在Eduardo体外。它散发着热度，坚硬如铁，突突地跳动着，一点点挤开Eduardo柔媚的肠肉，不容拒绝地向前挺进着。

“Mark！”Eduardo惨叫起来，“停下来……放开我！Mark！”

龙充耳不闻。它——或者说“Mark”，那引以为傲的理性和睿智，已经被由血月催生而来的发情期彻底熔断了。此时此刻的龙，就是蛮横无理的野兽，被欲望和兽性彻底支配，连眼睛都被兽欲烧得血红。它低吼着，与兽类无异的野性声音炸开在Eduardo耳畔。

Eduardo忍不住哭了起来。龙的阴茎又粗又长，它进入精灵身体的过程简直无穷无尽。精灵体内从未有人造访过的密地被毫不留情地侵犯，手臂粗的性器顶开层层叠叠的娇嫩媚肉，龙浊重地喘息着，不耐烦地吐出鼻息，用翅膀箍紧Eduardo的身体，把精灵按在自己的阴茎上。

“痛……”Eduardo抽泣着，锁链被他微弱的挣动拽出细小的响声。精灵疼得嘴唇发白，脚趾都紧紧蜷缩在一起。Eduardo仰着脖子，像只优美但濒死的天鹅；晶莹的泪珠从他的眼眶里滚落下来，滑进瀑布般披散着的棕色长发间。

龙是火焰的主人，它的体温高得可怕，性器也一样热得吓人。Eduardo几乎错觉自己在承受极刑：他似乎是坐在一根烧红的粗铁棍上，感知到这个刑具慢慢地捅穿自己。

“混蛋，骗子，放开我！”Eduardo哭着说，挣扎和被侵犯的痛楚消耗了不少他的体力，Eduardo被锁链拉扯着，身不由己地绷直身体，他的腰因为抗拒而扭动着，反而在无形中把龙的阴茎吃得更深。

再也反抗不动的精灵被禁锢在龙用翅膀隔绝开的怀抱里，脸色苍白地张着嘴喘气。

阴茎已经进入了一半，龙已经难以克制地抽动起来。它较短的前肢按在Eduardo的肩膀上，在极度兴奋的抽插中按着精灵的身体，让他坐到自己的阴茎上。

“啊！”Eduardo叫起来，“Mark！痛！你放开我！”

从后穴的位置，传来羞耻的、火辣辣的痛楚。被过度撑开的饱胀感难以忽视，Eduardo嘶声抽气，被绑着的双手无意识地重复着握拳后又松开的动作。他的身体完全脱力了，悬在头顶的铁链好像突然一松，Eduardo的身体向下滑去，龙的阴茎因为这个动作进入了三分之二，Eduardo闷哼一声，差点因为这个过分的深度昏死过去。

似乎终于对这个深度感到满意，龙开始抽插了起来。它的动作很激烈，大开大合地“啪啪”撞进精灵的身体。

发情的龙没有理智，只有本能，此刻，它正沉迷于这具带给它快感的身体：紧致湿滑的甬道像一处秘密的快乐天堂，里面似乎藏了无数张殷勤的小嘴，贪婪地蠕动吮吸着龙巨大的阴茎。粗壮的肉柱刮擦着柔软的媚肉，浮凸的经络被层层叠叠地挤压着。难以言喻的快感让龙的吐息更加灼热，它毫不怜香惜玉地用阴茎鞭挞着精灵的身体，挤开那张被撑到极限的、可怜地红肿着的小穴，低吼着在绞着的、紧咬着它肉棒的肠道里鲁莽地来回抽动。它的阴茎每次都拔出短短一截，而后又以更凶猛的力道撞回去。

精灵可怜的蜜穴吞吐着这根巨物，被龙抽插间的力度撞得凹陷在臀肉中，紧接着又在龙拔出阴茎时被拽得凸起，不断重复着吞吃龙根的动作，辛苦地含着那根大家伙吮吸。第一次被开苞的肉穴轻而易举地被龙的阴茎凿开，被彻底驯化成接纳巨物的形状。

Eduardo背靠着龙的前胸，他已经彻底没有力气了，只能随着龙的动作短促地呜咽。他感觉自己的身体和心一起破碎了，眼泪从发烫的眼眶里不停地滚落出来。

“Mark……嗯……Mark……”Eduardo无意识地呢喃着，他小腹坠痛，龙的阴茎太粗太大了，每次它凶横地插入Eduardo的身体，精灵都能感觉自己的肚皮被撞出一个肉棒形状的凸起。他的五脏六腑，似乎全被这根巨大的性器搅得移位了；龙每抽插一次，Eduardo都被过分的深度激得几乎干呕出来。

他被龙开凿，侵略，用处子的身体吞下龙肆虐的阴茎。龙操开了他，还会在Eduardo体内射精，让精灵的身体成为供龙孵育后代的温床。

Eduardo拒绝接受这个现实。

而且这头龙是Mark——这让Eduardo更加难抑心痛。他以为自己爱上了一个人类，但他其实是世界上最暴虐凶残的猛兽。Eduardo天真地认为Mark需要被他保护，事实上，Mark单枪匹马，就能摧毁整座大陆。

他并不了解Mark。精灵与龙的相遇，只是个并不美好的误会。

此刻的Eduardo被迫承受着龙的奸淫，这个怪物毫无半分理智，它吼叫着，像一头真正的、正在交配中的野兽。

Eduardo心灰意冷，身体里蔓延的疼痛，似乎都变得迟钝了。

但被龙插入的感觉难以忽视——有那么一瞬间，Eduardo真的觉得自己变成了一个容器：严丝合缝地被套在龙的阴茎上，供龙发泄兽欲，孕育后嗣。他的脑袋被龙的肉棒搅成了浆糊，眼前的一切也都变得模糊，世界里似乎只剩下一件事情，那就是龙正在对他做的这一切：奸淫，侵犯，无休无止的抽插。

Eduardo宁愿自己从来没有遇见过Mark。他希望自己从没逃离过那座地牢；那样的话，他现在心里一定好受许多。

他不能接受自己爱上的人类，真实的面目与Eduardo想象的样子竟然有这么巨大的反差。世界上唯一的龙：凶残冷血，强大可怖，是在血月的时候撕碎精灵、强迫他们受孕的野兽。

现在，被捆在祭坛上的Eduardo就承受着被龙奸淫的现实。龙正在操他，也许还会内射他，让他被这个怪物搞得大起肚子，再在辛苦的孕育后生下一个小怪物。

龙的阴茎只剩下最底部还没被Eduardo吃进去了。那里是最粗的部分，还长着细密的肉鳞。龙烦躁地低吼着，无法被彻底满足的恼怒让它的肉棒在Eduardo身体里急切地抽插着。

“啊——！”壮硕的龙根触碰到一处柔软的凹陷时，Eduardo突然叫出了声。他差点从地面上弹起来，然后又软绵绵地瘫下去。精灵睁着被泪水冲刷地透亮的棕色眼睛，身体茫然地颤抖着。

……就在刚才，龙的阴茎蹭过的那个地方，激起了精灵体内一股神秘的电流。那里就像一个奇妙的开关，被触碰之后，Eduardo突然小腹酥软，腰眼发酸。他的后穴莫名地变得湿润起来，龙埋在他肠道中的阴茎似乎也不再那么难以忍受。疼痛褪去，某种更难以启齿的酸胀感从尾椎部分传来。

是什么？

Eduardo还没想明白，那个地方就又被龙撞了一下。

龙鸡蛋大小的龟头擦过那个地方，Eduardo一阵哆嗦，从鼻腔中哼出变了调的呻吟。他的腿根开始颤抖，全身紧绷的肌肉似乎都松弛下来，接纳龙的身体内部好像变得更热，内里开始微微地沁湿了。

察觉到他的变化，龙开始不客气地进攻那里。发情的怪兽在欲望的洪流中精准而高效，它知道戳刺那个地方，就会让自己的翅膀包裹着的这具身体更湿更软，紧致的媚肉就会更紧地吸住他。

龙一心一意，开始向那个地方猛捣。它的阴茎粗大有力，不需要多么费心，就能精准地碾过精灵体内深埋着的快感源泉。

“啊！Mark！”Eduardo崩溃地叫起来。为了逃避这种失控的奇特官感，他的膝盖被刺激得向上挺起来，可龙紧接着又会不依不饶地凑上来，在半空中就插入精灵臀缝中流水的肉洞。

龙用阴茎彻底征服了Eduardo。精灵被它插得尖叫，浑身都在颤抖。过量的快感像是烟花，一颗接着一颗地在精灵脑子里爆炸。Eduardo无力反抗，也不想反抗——他浑身都因情欲的汗水而湿透了，那些不久之前纠结的矛盾念头被龙操散了，一个接着一个地飞出了Eduardo的脑袋。精灵及腰的长发黏在赤裸的背部和胸前，柔软的发丝蹭过他不知何时自发挺起来的殷红乳尖，未知的奇特瘙痒折磨着Eduardo无人抚慰的胸口，他无助地扭动着，偷偷地在龙覆盖着自己的翅膀上磨蹭着奶尖。

他胸口刺痛，奶孔热热地微微涨开着，像是有什么东西要从里面流出来了一样。Eduardo从未有过这样的体验，他兴奋又羞耻，用牙齿咬着自己丰润的下唇。

他的胸乳很涨。他想要一双人类的手，用指尖揉捏它们，可以用力一点，让细微的疼痛盖过这阵让Eduardo腿软的酥痒。

或者是一副人类的唇舌：舔弄他，含着他的乳头吮吸，刺激他张开的、想要泌乳的奶孔。

Eduardo呻吟着，敏感到连尖耳的顶端都在颤抖。汗水、泪水混杂着从无法合拢的唇缝中流下的唾液，把他的整张脸都沾染得湿漉漉的。

“Mar……Mark……不，不要那里……啊……”

精灵喘息着，呻吟随着龙抽插的动作被撞成一节一节的。他被彻底操开了，龙的发情期也感染了他，让Eduardo变得淫荡而放浪。他的身体不再感受到被破开的疼痛，反而是令人酥麻的极乐占据了上风。精灵恬不知耻的身体被龙插得出水，巨大的肉茎进出他的肠道，带出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声。

Eduardo呻吟的腔调变得甜蜜而柔腻，他的阴茎被操得半硬，顶端渗出来一点半透明的水珠。Eduardo垂头哭着，他想射，但似乎又不够力度。他想要更激烈，更粗暴，更凶猛的对待——

龙突然把阴茎拔出精灵的身体。Eduardo一阵哆嗦，他肉欲的屁股无师自通地晃动了两下，一大股骚甜的汁水从他的后穴滋出来，尿尿一样淋在了龙的阴茎上。

空虚的肉穴饥渴地翕合着，Eduardo茫然地睁着眼睛，不知羞耻地晃动着自己的屁股。他的臀瓣被龙坚硬的下腹拍打地发红，就像被狠狠扇了几个巴掌那样可怜地肿着。深陷的在肉粉色臀瓣中的股缝里水光淋漓，淫液从被插得无法合拢的肉洞中滴落下来。颤抖的花蕊还在喷水，一口稠液绷在肉穴边缘不上不下，鼓成一张蜂蜜似的透明薄膜。

“Mark……Mark……”被操得忘记礼义廉耻的精灵用手拽着头上的锁链，声音绵软地哭求，“你怎么停下来了……操我啊……呜，我想射……”

他空虚极了，吃过大家伙的肉穴下贱地叫嚣着饥渴。Eduardo从没想过，自己竟然是这样天赋异禀的婊子：他被龙粗壮可怕的阴茎那样凶狠地操了一番，却爽得一塌糊涂，下面的小嘴都被插得喷水。

Eduardo摇着他那下流的屁股，哭着要龙再次进来。他已经尝到了甜头，腰腿都被操得发酸，但仍然想继续吃龙的肉棒。贪嘴的小穴可怜地嘟着，Eduardo撅起屁股，用湿漉漉的股缝磨蹭龙的下腹，殷勤地邀请着龙再次进入。

龙在停顿片刻后，阴茎重新破开Eduardo的身体，一鼓作气地全根没入。

“啊……好大……”Eduardo半是舒爽半是痛楚地叫出来。他被完完全全、由内而外的填满了。

龙的阴茎一直插到了底，连下端最粗壮的部分也被贪吃的精灵含进了小嘴。今晚已然久经挞伐的肉穴在这一刻终于被开拓到了极限，Eduardo哭得浑身发软，却又因为难挨的空虚终于被填补而心满意足。他靠着龙的胸膛，像只刚刚睁眼的奶猫那样细弱地用鼻音哼着，紧接着在龙开始动作后，又淫浪地叫出声音来。

肉体碰撞的激烈声响变奏成最催情的音符，Eduardo在一浪接着一浪的欲望漩涡中迷失了。他哭喊着龙的名字，一遍遍重复着“Mark”的音节，要龙更加用力、更加快速、更加深入地操弄自己。

承载不下的体液像是一股溪流，随着龙抽插的动作被带出Eduardo的体外，把他饱经摧残的花心抹得透亮，温凉湿滑的情液流过Eduardo的腿根，蜿蜒着爬过他折叠的膝弯，浪费地在祭坛法阵上流开一小滩。

“嗯……Mark……Mark……哈啊——”在肉体拍击的声响中，Eduardo迷乱地不停呻吟着。他的肉穴似乎已经被龙的巨根捣烂了，源源不断地从内里流出丰沛的汁水。精灵被插得两眼翻白，龙的阴茎根部生长着鳞片，每一次进入时，它们都刮搔着精灵敏感细嫩的入口，把Eduardo的腿心磨得红肿刺痛。

明明处在发情期的是龙，精灵却觉得在圆满的血月的照耀下，自己新生的情欲也焕然勃发了。龙高热的体温和火炬里跳动的火焰把Eduardo烧得全身滚烫，他的身体里也燃起了燎原的欲望之火，在他的四肢百骸里肆窜着。

他似乎也……发情了。

Eduardo低泣着，龙每一次的插入与抽出，于他而言都变成了甜蜜的刑罚。密密匝匝的肉鳞蹭过肉穴入口最外圈的嫩肉，再插入到已经湿热得一塌糊涂的甬道，Eduardo身不由己地哆嗦着，他下身的小嘴自发地不停吮吸，把龙茎底部的鳞片都含湿了。

精灵被操得魂飞天外，只能发出腻乎乎的鼻音。龙好像压根没有感觉到疲倦，打桩的动作仍然迅猛有力。它的阴茎似乎还在变大，滚烫严密地楔在Eduardo身体里，轻而易举地让精灵丢弃掉了尊严和羞耻，在疼痛与甜蜜的交织中欲仙欲死。

“轻点……轻点Mark……唔就是那里……Mar……Mark……”精灵胡言乱语着，雪白的脚趾都爽得紧紧夹在一起。他的脑子里全是混沌，屁股却骚浪地自发摆动着，追逐龙用阴茎带给他的快感。

体内埋着的那根巨物又一次摩擦过敏感点时，Eduardo射了出来。他的小腹颤动着，无人抚慰的阴茎翘起来，排尿似的泄出精液。

Eduardo的后穴也又一次高潮了，粗壮的龙茎都堵不住他吹出来的骚水，它们流出精灵体外，稀释了Eduardo的精液，和白浊的稠液混合在一起，缓慢地流过Eduardo面前的空地，从祭坛边缘处一滴一滴地流到下方的石阶上。

Eduardo瘫在龙身体上失神地喘息着。他的肉穴因为突如其来的高潮而痉挛着，肠肉层层叠叠地含着龙的阴茎贪婪地吮吸。龙低吼着，它的阴茎深深插入Eduardo体内，膨胀着大了一圈，顶端的粗大龟头也在突突跳动着，抵在精灵身体的最深处不动了。

它要射精了：精灵温暖美好的肉体被它用阴茎锁住，龙会在这处肥沃的土地上播撒种子，让他孕育自己的后嗣。

被撑满的疼痛让Eduardo从高潮中回神了片刻，他因为回想起自己方才的表现而浑身颤抖，也因为即将到来的危机而恐惧万分。

Eduardo扭着腰，哭着想从龙的可怕阴茎上拔下自己。

“不……”精灵哀哀地哭泣着，他的嗓子因为刚才叫得太过而沙哑，喉咙一片干涩，“求你……求你不要……”

Eduardo如梦初醒，终于意识到自己的处境。他和Mark并不是两情相悦的爱侣：他们一个是祭品，一个是理智燃烧殆尽的野兽。

精灵从欲望的浪潮中抽离出来，开始抗拒刚刚才给过自己灭顶快感的龙。

“Mark，Mark……”Eduardo哀求道，“你快出去……我会……怀孕的……”

龙不耐烦地抖了抖翅膀。它的羽翼覆盖着Eduardo赤裸的身体，把祭品钉死在自己的阴茎上。

“啊……”Eduardo痛苦地闷哼出声。

龙的阴茎抵在Eduardo绞紧的蜜肉深处，开始射精了。

在精灵温热湿濡、被彻底操成阴茎容器的肉穴中，龙满意地开始释放了。硕大的龟头一股一股，开始不停喷射出体量多到令人咂舌的精液。

束缚在铁链上的Eduardo刚被龙操了个透，现在还要被迫接受龙在他体内发泄的高潮。

如果说龙的肉棒是烙铁，那么它的精液就是岩浆——它们炙热滚烫，无休无止地冲刷着Eduardo敏感的内壁，把娇气的精灵烫得浑身抽搐，蹬着腿把锁链拽得哗哗乱响。

龙射精的过程格外漫长，Eduardo连咒骂或是哀求的力气都没有了，只能被动地承受着。龙的翅膀紧紧箍着他，Eduardo甚至能感觉到那副薄薄的羽翼下血液的流动。

精灵的小腹被浓稠的龙精灌得凸起，像是怀胎的孕妇那样鼓胀着。Eduardo被过量的精液喂得恶心，他甚至错觉它们已经涌到了自己的喉咙，只要自己一张开嘴，就能把龙灌给他的精液吐出来。

在灼热的浓液冲刷着肠壁的时候，Eduardo哭着又高潮了一次。他的阴茎淅淅沥沥地挤出一些比上次清透了不少的液体，就彻底萎靡下去。

等到巨龙终于释放完毕，Eduardo已经完全瘫软了。他大汗淋漓，酸痛的腰肢已经无法支撑住酥软的身体。

龙把阴茎抽离出来，随着堵塞蜜穴的肉棒退出身体，盛不下的金色精液也从Eduardo股间流淌出来，失禁似的淋漓不止。

Eduardo难堪地闭着眼睛，泪水从湿透的睫毛下滚落出来。

圆润的龟头拔出肉穴，发出像木塞离开酒瓶那样的“啵”一声。Eduardo眼前一黑，身体不受控制地向前栽倒。头顶的锁链绷直着拽住他的胳膊，Eduardo被拉扯的疼痛短暂地唤回清明，他微微睁开眼睛，眼前水雾迷蒙，什么都看不清楚。

精灵失去了肉棒的蜜穴仍然在徒劳地吞吐着，它被操得绽开，像一朵被精液浇灌到盛开的嫣红肉花，边上的一圈媚肉可怜兮兮地外翻着，还在微微地颤抖。龙射进去的金色精水淫靡地堆积在入口，缓慢地向下流着。

Eduardo急促地呼吸着，胸膛在龙围着他的翅膀下起伏。他努力绷紧屁股，想要阻挡那些灼热的精液离开身体。他想以此欲盖弥彰，好像刚才的一切就都没发生过那样——他没有被龙操到求饶，哭喘着又吹又射。

他下贱的身体，违背了主人的意愿，在龙强迫他完成的性交中得到了快乐，这让后知后觉的Eduardo羞耻到抬不起头。

而且这头龙是Mark——这更加挫伤了Eduardo的自尊。

他的后穴被龙的巨物插得难以合拢，裂开人类手指两指那样宽的肉缝，随着Eduardo的呼吸造成的身体起伏，一收一放地向外吐精。

被操得糜红的穴口仍然在应激似的张合着，似乎随时都在欢迎龙的阴茎第二次侵入，把这具食髓知味的淫贱身体操烂插满。

精灵陷入了自我厌恶之中。他的灵魂像是分裂成了两半，一半在指责他淫荡的身体居然在被龙粗鲁亵玩的情况下都能获得快感，另一半则在兴致勃勃地回味不久前的极乐。精灵无法否认，不论如何，他都被带入到了一个全新的世界。

但他的身体乐在其中，心里却满怀痛苦。

Eduardo的意识渐渐朦胧了。龙射给他的精液又多又满，Eduardo像是被灌进后穴的精液彻底喂饱那样昏沉起来。

他的内心仍然在天人交战着，让他身心俱疲。

“Mark……”Eduardo轻声呢喃着，不堪重负地垂下脖颈。他的胳膊被锁链拽成了直线，头颅却低了下去——Eduardo彻底昏死过去了。

情欲得到了短暂的疏解，龙不再像刚才那样急躁和暴烈。理性重新支配了龙的大脑，被困在发情期中的凶兽意识回笼，才反应过来自己正抓着一个精灵。

精灵被它用翅膀圈在怀里，幽微的呼吸细弱地喷洒在龙翼尖的鳞片上。他被锁链绑着手脚，颈脖像凋谢的花枝那样低垂着。

精灵有棕色的长发。它们披散在他嶙峋美丽的脊背上。

龙有些困惑地嗅了嗅精灵的侧颈，那里散发着感觉熟悉的温暖味道，像是鲜花与浆果混合在一起那样，诱人且香甜。

代表兽性的血红的颜色从龙的瞳孔中褪去，那里渐渐呈现出原本的底色——像是夜色下的海水那样有些阴郁的蓝。

不明白自己做了什么的龙像个犯了错的孩子那样，茫然地低头看着怀里昏迷的精灵。精灵的耳朵从长发中探出小小的尖，龙看不到精灵的正脸，但它知道精灵一定有一双暖意融融的棕色眼睛。

龙松开翅膀。精灵从它怀里跌出去，被锁链牵扯着悬挂在祭坛边缘。地面上一片狼藉，流淌着肮脏混杂的液体。祭坛上的血阵还在一闪一闪地散着红光，精灵被锁链拽到大开的股间，属于龙的金色精液从被操透的绽开肉蕊中，一缕一缕地挤了出来。

龙退后了两步。它突然扇起翅膀，从祭坛上腾空而起，毫无预兆地飞走了。

还跪在祭坛下的人们低着头，用眼神交换着信息。

——龙离开了？

——血月还没结束呢。

——可是龙已经播种了。

——它只选了一个精灵。

——管他的，反正那个精灵一定怀孕了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Eduardo在雨中醒来。

血月隐没在阴云之后，妖异的红色月光也消匿无踪。永夜的地下城此刻一片灰蒙，阴郁得像一幅落魄的古画。

Eduardo艰难地呼吸着。他挪动了一下手臂，麻痹的肌肉被拉扯着传来撕裂的痛感。覆盖全身上下的剧痛让他吸着气，他睁开眼睛，费力地向下望去。

精灵仍然被绑缚在祭坛上。半空中盘旋着黑色的法阵，它还未消失，而是从虚无中伸出锁链，缠绕着Eduardo的手臂。祭坛四周燃烧的火炬已经被雨水浇熄，隔着面前珠帘般的雨幕，Eduardo看到祭坛下已经空无一人。

自己被绑在这里多久？Eduardo恍惚地想。冰冷的雨水毫不留情地冲刷着他赤裸的身体，雨珠顺着肌理滑落，一直流淌到精灵隐秘的腿间。那里还残留着被填充和侵占后的痛感，Eduardo垂着头，不敢回想自己遭遇了什么。

龙，祭祀，Mark，播种。这些巨大的信息量，冲刷着他迷惘的大脑。

身体上的痛楚和纷乱的思绪分散了Eduardo的注意力，他闻到的全是雨水的潮湿气味，因而没有意识到，身后有人在悄无声息地靠近。

法阵在倏忽间消失了，束缚身体的锁链失去了力量，Eduardo的身体由于惯性而不受控地向前栽倒。

冰冷的灰褐色石板在面前放大，Eduardo重重吸了一口气，他惊魂未定，意识到自己被人从身后抱住了，没有在大雨中滚落下高耸的祭坛。

身后的气息难以形容，像火焰又像是金属，有灼热但又锋利的味道。

是Mark。

是……龙。

Mark紧抿着嘴唇，他一声不吭，把Eduardo拦腰抱起来。Eduardo大口呼吸着，在雨水中不由自主地发着抖。他浑身酸痛，精疲力竭，Mark的存在让他本能地感到恐惧与排斥，但却连伸手推开对方都做不到。他的喉咙火烧火燎地疼痛，连一个音节都发不出来。

“别说话。”Mark开口，雨珠顺着他紧绷的下颌线条滑落，“我先带你离开这里。”

Eduardo蜷缩在Mark的怀抱里。人类样子的Mark体型并不高大，但他怀抱着Eduardo却能做到毫不费力；精灵依偎在他的怀抱中，能感受到对方近在咫尺的有力心跳。

可是直到此时，Eduardo仍难以将Mark与“龙”联系起来：精灵以为对方是苍白瘦弱、需要保护的人类，事实却是，Mark是所有魔法生物中，最强大无匹、独一无二的龙。

他用仅剩的力气，攥住Mark的衣袍一角。

“我不会跟你走的。”他用虚弱的气声对Mark说话。雨水冰冷，但Eduardo的眼眶却是滚烫的，“除非你杀了我。”

……或者我杀了你。他在心中默默补全了后半句。

Mark默然地维持着自己的姿势，像一尊不会动弹的雕塑。

“这是遗忘之雨。”他突然开口说。

雨势不停，萧萧疏疏。

Eduardo没有明白Mark的意思，他仍然被搂抱在对方怀中，从Mark身上汲取着体温。

“我在雨中施加了魔法。”Mark说。他自始至终都平视着前方，Eduardo只能看到他线条凌厉的、绷紧的下巴。

“所有接触过这场雨的人，都会忘记他们今晚看到或是听到的一切。”Mark说，“除了亲身经历的人——除了你和我。”

他垂下头，Eduardo猝不及防撞入了那双让他无法抗拒的蓝色眼睛里。

“这样会让你好受些吗？”Mark问他，“还是你也想忘记？”

Eduardo不知道该如何回答。

忘记什么？他想，是只忘记今晚发生的事情，还是忘记从Mark相遇起的一切？

“我要离开这里。”他最终对Mark说，“你放我离开地下城。”

他们商量好了条件，Mark毫不犹豫答应Eduardo，自己会送他离开。

Eduardo颤巍巍地站在地上，脚尖像踩在刀尖上那样摇摇晃晃。他披着Mark塞给他的毯子，默默地在一旁等待着。

Mark说他要变成龙。而后，他会让Eduardo骑在他的背上，带着精灵飞上云端，离开这座永远没有太阳的地下城池。

Eduardo第一次正面目睹龙的样子。

庞大，健壮，深褐色的鳞片宛如盔甲，被雨水冲洗得发亮。龙那令人望而生畏的翅膀铺展开来，蓝色的兽瞳里有一条笔直的竖线。

龙低啸一声，转头看向Eduardo的方向。他收起前爪，后腿微屈，收敛起巨大的羽翼，柔顺地低下脑袋，示意精灵爬上自己的背脊。

Eduardo情不自禁地向他走去。他从毯子中伸出手，抚摸龙颈侧的鳞片，粗糙尖锐的刺感划过他的掌心。

这是龙。存在于神话与传说之中，世所仅有的龙。既丑陋得令人恐惧，又美丽到使人向往。此刻，他匍匐在雨水中，驯顺而无害，等待精灵爬上他的脊背，而后伸开羽翼，翱翔天际。

Eduardo费力地爬到Mark背上，他搂住龙的脖子，把脸颊贴在龙的后颈上。

“我们走吧。”他说。

龙于是抖动起翅膀，在祭坛上掀起风暴。雨水顺着气旋被反向拍击到半空中，龙发出悠远得仿佛上古回音的啸声，翅膀起伏，扶摇直上，冲入云霄。

Eduardo眯起眼睛，气流从他脸颊两侧掠过，吹散他的长发。他骑在龙的背上，穿过雨幕，刺入天际，直到云端之上。

他乘在龙的背上，流云飞雾急速掠过耳畔，就连遥远的红色月亮，此刻也似乎变得伸手可得。云层之上不再有雨，Eduardo环抱着龙的脖子，把脸颊贴在他的鳞片上。

在风云之中，Eduardo闭上眼睛。

*

Eduardo是在鸟鸣中醒来的。长久而昏沉的睡眠让他意识混沌，温暖刺目的感觉残留在塔紧闭的双眼上，Eduardo呻吟一声，抬手挡住眼睛。

……等等，有什么不对劲。

他猛然坐起来，因为这个猝不及防的动作而眼前发黑。

但他还是看清了面前的一切：草地，溪流，绿树洒下浓荫，一只蓝色的鸟雀站在不远处的岩石上，歪着头看着他啼鸣一声，而后欢乐地扑腾着翅膀飞远了。

头顶上的天空碧蓝如洗，遥挂着一轮金色的太阳。

Eduardo下意识地抚摸了一遍自己的身体：他穿着衣服，一身白色的长袍，那些痛感和可耻的被插入感也消失了。他抬起手指，精灵的魔法在指尖上流转。

Eduardo茫然地举目四顾。

难道一切只是一场荒唐的噩梦？他想，被地下城的法师捕猎，沦为被贡献给龙的祭品；从幽暗的牢狱出逃，与有着卷发和蓝色眼睛的男孩四处流浪；血月如期而至，他被绑缚在祭坛上，身后传来龙的气息，竟然与他的同伴一模一样……

所以这一切都曾真实地发生过吗？

还是只是Eduardo从哪里听信了那些流言，在草地上小憩时，做了一个无比漫长、奇幻瑰丽而又不堪回首的长梦？

“这是遗忘之雨，”Eduardo在恍惚中好像又听到了Mark的声音，“……还是你也想忘记？”

……Mark。Eduardo想起这个名字。他在龙背上昏睡过去，再之后的一切都不记得，醒来之后已经是满眼阳光。他恢复了法力，所以这里一定已经是地下城之外了——Mark答应他，会送他离开地下城。

现在，Eduardo重新拥有了太阳和魔法。他的身体温暖洁净，身上的长袍一尘不染。魔法恢复了他的体力和精神，Eduardo转动手腕，那种长久被束缚的疼痛感也消失了。

“……Mark？”Eduardo环视周围，不太确定地叫了一声。

草地上空空荡荡，没有龙的身影。

“Mark！”Eduardo提高声音，又叫了一遍。他的声音在翠绿的森林中回响，尾音连绵不绝。

这次依然没有回应。

龙已经离开了。

Eduardo坐在草地上，止不住地怅然若失。

*

Michele明显察觉到了幼弟的闷闷不乐。

他是Eduardo的兄长。作为精灵中颇有声望的一族，他知道不少关于精灵的秘辛：比如前一段时间，就在Eduardo回家后不久，突然有六个精灵返回了聚居地。他们个个都失魂落魄，失去了一部分记忆，说不出自己遭遇了什么。

身为精灵族的医生，Michele挨个上门为这几个精灵诊治。街头巷尾的精灵们都在议论，那六个说不出所以然的精灵一定是遇到了龙：根据地下城来的消息，血月在不久之前已经圆了。龙的发情期已经到来，这六个失忆的精灵中，必定有一个已经怀揣了龙的邪恶后代。

可是Michele看诊的结果，又堵住了大家的嘴巴。高明精湛的医生声明，这六个精灵都还保留着处子之身。

这个结果，让所有人百思不得其解。

在精灵的地盘上，大家众说纷纭。

难道龙没有播种？

这似乎是最合理的解释，但又让人觉得匪夷所思。作为世界上最珍惜罕有的物种，龙对生殖与繁衍的渴望与生俱来，留下后代几乎是龙一生的使命。

可返回种族的六个精灵都没有被破璧，又给这件事带来了难以捉摸的神秘色彩。

Michele带着午餐找到幼弟的时候，Eduardo正窝在家中的藏书室里，捧着一本书发呆。

他最近总是这样，魂不守舍，心神不定，每天都不知道在想些什么，常常因为发呆或是睡眠而错过饭点。

Michele把端着的托盘递给他。Eduardo没有食欲，小口小口吃着点心。

他的膝头摊开着一本有着上千年历史的羊皮卷，用晦涩难懂的古老文字记述着关于龙的一切。

Michele给Eduardo讲了讲关于那六个精灵的事情，Eduardo心不在焉地应着，连手里的点心掉下去一块都没发觉。

Michele和弟弟一起并肩坐在地上，他掸开食物的碎屑，看了两眼Eduardo和他翻阅的羊皮卷，神色逐渐凝重起来。

“那个精灵就是你。”他对弟弟说。

“什么？”Eduardo茫然地抬起头。

Michele直视着弟弟的眼睛。

“那个被龙播种的精灵就是你。”他一字一句地说，“你消失了许久才返回家中，而且正好在血月之期结束以后；你对自己的经历绝口不提，也不关心自己同胞的遭遇；回家之后的这段日子里，你每天都失落落魄，尽量避免和所有人的接触。”

“所以那个精灵就是你对吗，Dudu？”Michele说，“你被龙……强暴了？”

Eduardo睁大眼睛，他苍白着脸，一句话也说不出来。夹了果酱的糕点从他手指间滑落，骨碌碌滚到地上。

他想反驳，想否认Michele的猜测，但却一个字都说不出来。

因为自己的哥哥，他说的每一句都是真的。Eduardo被邪恶的大法师绑架，在祭坛上遇到了龙。龙从七个精灵中选择了他，在他的身体里播种，浇灌给他巨量的滚烫精液。

Michele从Eduardo的神情中证实了自己的猜测。虽然早有预感，但他还是忍不住叹了口气。

“我们要去告诉父亲。”他握住幼弟变得冰凉的手，“你被……了，Dudu，你有可能已经怀孕了，你不可以把它生下来，它会要了你的命的。”

可是Eduardo拒绝去见父亲。他和情绪激动的Michele大吵一架，他的哥哥怀疑他被施加了什么恶毒的魔法，居然默认要留下腹中可能存在的龙种。

说服不了自己的弟弟，Michele愤愤地离开了。他扬言要把这件事告诉父亲，Eduardo呆呆地瘫坐在原地，突然生出了逃跑的念头。

这个念头冒出来的一瞬间，Eduardo就坚定了想法。他立刻起身，回自己的房间收拾了简单的行囊。

直到偷偷离开自己的家族，Eduardo都不确定自己是否在做正确的事。

可是他不能放弃：龙一生只有一次繁衍的机会，现在，它唯一的后代也许就正躺在Eduardo的腹中。

Mark是世界上最后的、唯一的龙。如果他失去了后代，那龙也会就此绝迹。

也许是没头没脑的圣母心作祟，也许是Eduardo始终无法忘怀Mark与他相处时偶尔流露出的寂寞神情，总之，Eduardo决定去找龙。

精灵觉得自己的行为有些可笑。明明就在不久之前他还要求龙放自己离开地下城，可是转瞬之间，他又改变主意，要返回魔窟，寻找让自己深陷麻烦的罪魁祸首。

Eduardo必须承认，他对Mark的感情十分复杂。在Mark之前，他从未遇到过这样投契的朋友；在许多时候，他以为Mark就是自己的灵魂伴侣。他在毫不知情的情况下爱上Mark，情不由己地为他的奇思妙想和谈吐举止着迷。

即使Mark以龙的身份对Eduardo做出了那些不堪的事，Eduardo对他的感情也并非全然都是怨恨。他的心思就像一团复杂的毛球，连Eduardo自己都找不到头绪。

出走后的第一件事，Eduardo就去找了女巫Christy。他要穿越人类世界才能到达地下城，在这趟旅途中，他的精灵外表会成为显眼的麻烦。

而且，一旦Eduardo离开精灵的属地，家族就一定会派人寻找他。Eduardo已经决定前往地下城，不能在半途就被带回去——如果Eduardo真的拥有了龙的后嗣，但他至少要把这个孩子还给Mark。

Christy听完了Eduardo的请求，向他伸出手。

“任何需要我提供的帮助都是有偿的。”她对Eduardo说。

精灵心领神会，掏出自己准备好的荷包，里面放满了光灿灿的金币和宝石。

可是Christy对此嗤之以鼻。

“我不要这些世俗的东西，”她说，“这些我要多少有多少。”

Eduardo有点窘迫：“那你要什么？”

Christy打量面前的漂亮精灵，用涂了红色蔻丹的指尖抚摸他尖尖的耳朵。

“要你变成人类的样子其实很容易，”她说，“只需要掩盖你的耳朵——这样好了，你把你的长发给我，我就用魔法为你掩饰耳朵。”

Eduardo同意了。Christy给他一把匕首，Eduardo握住自己茂密柔软的棕色发丝，从脑后斩断。削铁如泥的匕首格外锋利，精灵的长发瞬间落地。

Christy拿走了Eduardo的长发，精灵也如愿以偿得到一双人类的圆润耳朵。这双耳朵上附着的魔法会在一个月后失效，在那之前，Eduardo希望自己已经找到了Mark。

因为他隐约已经有了预感，那就是龙在他体内的“播种”已经成功了。Eduardo察觉到自己的身体里有另一副魔法的流动，它的魔法回路强悍但不霸道，与精灵的法力和谐地共存着，但又日渐壮大。

自己在孕育龙的后嗣。Eduardo惴惴不安地想着。在他的腹腔里，一颗小小的龙蛋俨然成型，脆弱的胚胎在里面沉睡着。

Eduardo要留下它，把它交还给Mark——这是龙唯一的后嗣，仅存的传承。

他打扮成猎人的模样，一路有惊无险地来到人类世界。没人怀疑他的身份，混迹在人类中的Eduardo看上去只是个过分俊俏的年轻人。

但是在人类世界中疯传的流言，却让Eduardo的心都揪紧了。

人们都在议论，地下城的龙已经陨落了。

据说从血月之后，龙的身影就再未出现过。没人知道龙的下落，大法师Sean因为寻找龙而焦头烂额。地下城下了整整一天一夜的雨——龙是地下城的主宰，他的心情也会影响地下的天气。当他失落时，地下城就会下雨。龙不会流泪，于是天空就用雨水代替龙的眼泪。

Eduardo在酒馆听到了这个消息，忍不住手脚冰凉。人类的世界中风言风语，到处都在传言这个消息。有人声称，在地下城通往上层的结界附近，看到了龙碎裂的鳞片。

什么样的力量，能撕裂龙无坚不摧的鳞片？他们纷纷议论着，为此好奇又恐惧。

难道有什么新的、比龙更加强大、能够屠戮龙的法术出现了吗？

“也许龙只是离开地下城了呢？”Eduardo忍不住出言打断津津乐道的人们，“他……出去散心了？”

酒馆里的人都看向Eduardo，然后一起爆发出哄堂大笑。

不明所以的Eduardo十分恼怒。

看出他的不悦，一个同样猎人打扮的男孩出来打圆场。

“龙不能离开地下城。”他对Eduardo解释，“地下城的结界，是世界上唯一能禁锢住龙的东西。只要结界存在，龙就不可能离开地下城。”

“可龙不是世界上最强大的生物吗？”Eduardo反驳他，“龙不是无所不能吗？”

“那它也无法打破屏障。”男孩说，“千年以来，从没有龙到地面上来过。”

于是，精灵Eduardo从一个人类男孩的口中，得知了关于龙的故事。

传说在千百年前，龙在三界中横行，它们的本性凶狠残暴，偏偏又强大到无可匹敌，各个种族生活在龙的霸道统治之下，时代黑暗混沌，人们积怨沸腾。龙的残酷与冷血最终引起了反抗，各个种族揭竿而起，集结最优秀的精英团队组成联盟，要向龙讨回平等的权利，拒绝再接受龙的奴役。

战争旷日持久，双方两败俱伤，但最终的结果还是联盟一方占据了上风。在浩浩荡荡的屠龙运动中，龙数量锐减，再也不是精灵与法师的联合队伍的对手。龙被逼入绝境，被驱逐进入暗无天日的地下城。

为了防止龙再次为祸世间，人类族群中最强大的法师牺牲了生命，以自己的血肉作为献祭，彻底闭合了地下城的封印。这座封印附着着血咒，是龙无法突破的屏障。即使强大凶悍如龙，也不可能突破封印，离开地下城。

这道封印是牵制龙的枷锁，在那之后，龙再也没有出现在地面。遭受重创的龙日渐式微，只能孤独地受困于地下苟延残喘。

Eduardo听完了这个故事，久久难以言语。他手心冰凉，杯中的热酒也不能温暖他的身体。

龙不能离开地下城，离开就意味着死亡——既然如此，Mark是如何送他来到地面的呢？

Eduardo不敢再想了。他离开酒馆，向下一处目的地进发。

地面世界与地下城分界的那座山，已经近在眼前了。

连日里，关于“世界上最后一头龙已经死了”的传言甚嚣尘上。Eduardo心惊胆战地穿过议论着这些流言的人群，他穿着宽松的长袍，来遮掩自己日渐丰隆的小腹。

是的，Eduardo的确怀孕了。在精灵的身体中此刻正孕育着世界上最后那条龙的后嗣。

怀孕的感觉对于Eduardo而言奇妙而又新鲜，龙蛋很小，所以Eduardo小腹凸起的弧度也并不明显，有时他也会抚摸自己的肚子，隔着薄薄的皮肤触碰下面半硬的蛋壳。精灵不论性别都可以怀孕，这种天赐的技能也在此刻发挥出了效用，Eduardo觉察到自己母性本能的苏醒，他对Mark的仇恨似乎也在变淡，有时还会不由自主地担心龙的安危。

在日夜跋涉中，精灵终于来到了蕴藏着封印的分界山脉脚下。这一路的旅程并不轻松，充满了不足为外人道的艰辛。除了龙的话题之外，人们也会议论精灵族中的Saverin家那个离家出走的精灵。作为他们八卦的主人公，Eduardo还早躲避针对自己的悬赏缉拿，不止一次地与法师和猎人们上演着惊险追逐的戏码。

跑到山峰脚下时，Eduardo已经十分狼狈了。黑夜如约而至拜访大地，没有了阳光的照耀，精灵失去了法力，身后的追兵也穷追不舍。Eduardo的小腹从昨天傍晚就开始坠痛，他错误估计了龙蛋出生的时间，现在，Eduardo意识到，这头小龙迫不及待要来这个世界看看了。

Eduardo躲在半山腰一处荒凉的废弃木屋里，这里甚至没有床，他不得不扶着墙壁维持着站立的姿势，在疼痛中分娩出龙的后代。洁白的龙蛋从双腿间滑落，Eduardo颤抖着手接住它，把脸贴在还温热着的蛋壳上哭出声来。

没有祝福与喜悦，在整个过程中，Eduardo只感到无助与痛楚。他感觉不到Mark的气息，明明临近地下城，可是到处都没有属于龙的魔法波动。

Eduardo草草打理了自己，他擦干净龙蛋，把它抱在怀里。晶莹的龙蛋透出微微的白光，蛋壳上还密布着神秘图腾似的花纹。在这层坚硬但又脆弱的保护壳之下，安睡着一个还未发育完全的小小生命。Eduardo吻了吻这颗经由自己孕育的龙蛋，他把它抱在怀里，继续向着山顶进发。

Eduardo连夜登上了山峰。即使是精灵的身体，也在这样的奔波中耗尽了力气。Eduardo精疲力尽，天还没亮，他的身体上到处都是被树枝与荆棘划出的微小伤口。在快到山顶时，Eduardo脚下一滑，整个人摔倒在地，滚了两三圈后才因为撞到石头而停下。

怀里的龙蛋安然无虞，Eduardo查看之后松了口气。精灵的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到身后的脚步声，前来追赶他的人看来已经近在咫尺了。

地平线的尽头泛出浅白色时，Eduardo爬到了山顶。太阳还未升起，遥远的天边映照着幽幽的浅蓝色，像是被囚禁的光明终于恢复了力气，要把笼罩世界的黑暗撕裂。

在这晨昏交替的时刻，Eduardo终于亲眼目睹了地下城封印的全貌。

原来山峰的最高处，是一处还在持续燃烧的活火山口。橙红的岩浆在被炙烤成深色的山体中翻滚，像是地下世界被撕裂的伤口中露出的血肉。微笑的火星在空气中迸溅着，升腾的滚烫气流扑在脸上，让人双颊发痛。

封印的法阵像一张金色的网，牢牢绷在火焰之上。

这里就是地下城的入口。穿越沸腾的熔岩、赤红的烈焰与金色的法网，就是有着血红月亮与深蓝天幕的龙的王国。

脚下的一块石头落入岩浆中，迸起小小的火花。Eduardo如梦初醒，面前的这幕景象令人震撼，但也一样令人望而生畏。明明追索的一切就在眼前，Eduardo却丧失了纵身一跃的勇气。

他站在火山边缘，看向来时的小路。前来追他的精灵族人们已然咫尺之遥，朝阳挂在云层与天空的缝隙中，只差最后一跃，就能把光辉洒下人间。

Eduardo看了太阳一眼。

在族人触碰到他的衣角以前，Eduardo抱着怀里的龙蛋，纵身跃下了火山。

他的恐惧与忐忑，最终还是让位给了决绝的勇气和难以名状的思念。精灵不会原谅龙的谎言和欺骗，但他更想看到这个世间唯一独有的生物，仍然在地下的王国里生存着。

烈焰消解了精灵的眼泪，Eduardo在火山中不停坠落，滚烫的灼热感毫无预兆地消失，Eduardo感受到清凉的夜风吹过自己的身体。

他睁开眼睛，幽蓝色的天空上，繁星失色，血月高悬。

而Eduardo也终于停下了似乎是永无止境的坠落。

因为——龙，它穿云破月而来，悠扬清亮的鸣啸盖过了夜风。它伸展开巨大有力的羽翼，湖泊似的蓝眼睛里映照出Eduardo下坠的身影。

精灵落在了龙的背上。

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

Eduardo做了一个梦。

一个春梦。

梦里，他正在和Mark做爱。Mark展现出龙的形态，盘踞在Eduardo身体上方，伸展开的翅膀遮天蔽日，蓝色的眼睛像是一望无际的大海。

Eduardo一丝不挂地躺在他身下，柔顺地抱着自己的膝盖，把自己摆得双腿大开。

不需要更多的润滑或者开拓，他已经为Mark准备好了：臀缝中的粉穴喷吐着水光，正在自觉地小口小口收缩着。

龙开始进入他的时候，Eduardo呻吟起来。在这副原始的形态下，Mark的阴茎十分巨大，耀武扬威地从下腹中探出来，才进入了一个头部，就把Eduardo喂得全身酥软了。

这根巨大的家伙，让精灵又爱又怕。即使与龙形的Mark做了这么多次，Eduardo仍然本能地畏惧：他畏惧这根巨物把自己填满到就要裂成两半时的痛觉，也畏惧这根阴茎带给自己的剧烈快感和失控似的高潮。

他呻吟着，自觉而放浪地抱着自己的大腿张到极限，纵容龙把粗大的性器插入他的身体。精灵的小腹被撑出龙阴茎的形状，穴口也被柱体填充成饱满的圆洞，鼓鼓地向外突着。

“Mark……”Eduardo感觉自己被放置于烈火之上，“你太大了……呃啊……”

龙低沉地咆哮了一声，当做对Eduardo的回答。他开始在精灵体内律动了，Eduardo没力气再抱住自己的双腿，他放任自己的一双长腿搭在龙躯体两侧，双手转而抱住自己酸软的小腹。他能隔着皮肤，抚摸到身体内不断放肆挺动、向内深入的那一段凸起——那是龙的阴茎。

龙的抽插精准有力，巨大的滚烫肉茎快速地在蜜穴里进出着，粗壮的龟头毫不留情地碾过Eduardo体内的敏感点。

龙还没动了几下，Eduardo已经不行了。他腿软到抬不起膝盖，敞开的大腿半挂在龙背上，身体也被顶撞得摇晃。

“Mark……慢点Mark……你太快了，我受不了……”

他流着眼泪，期期艾艾地想要高潮。冷淡的龙不愿意搭理他，自顾自凶狠地插了十来下。

“啊！”

Eduardo短促地叫了一声，精灵被龙直接操射了，白色的精液溅落在肚皮上，看上去可怜又淫靡。

梦境到此戛然而止，Eduardo若有所失地睁开眼睛。

巢穴内温暖光亮，壁炉里还在燃烧着魔法生成的焰火。Eduardo在厚厚的毛毯里发了会呆，慢吞吞地坐起来，脱掉自己一片狼藉的裤子。

他梦遗了，裤子里全是凉凉的精液。

拜那个该死的春梦所赐，精灵的小穴也流水了。骚甜的透明汁液从Eduardo寂寞了多时的股缝里流出来，把他的腿心都染湿了。

一阵无名的委屈让精灵咬牙切齿，Eduardo把裤子扔到床下，扭头去看自己的身侧。

在他旁边，Mark还在毫不提防地熟睡着。

Mark并不喜欢自己龙的样子：因为那代表兽性与野蛮，而Mark是个控制狂，他并不喜欢失控。龙的形态于他而言，就像让Mark承认自己的本质只是一头野兽。因此，在大多数时候，Mark都会维持人类的形态。只有在极少数情况下，他会变成龙：比如在祭坛上展现自己的威力，或者和Eduardo做爱。

而人类样子的Mark，让人很难想象他就是那头传说中的龙：人形的Mark并不高大健壮，还有一头看上去格外蓬松柔软的卷发，肤色苍白，瞳孔灰蓝，似乎只是一个阴郁的青年。

但即使是人类的样子，Mark也有令他人心惊胆战的时候：他的面部轮廓锋利尖锐，蓝色的眼睛像是坚冰。被他用眼神锁定的时候，没人会怀疑自己只是一头猎物，不设防地落入了猎人的陷阱。

但大多数时候，人类样子的Mark都不会表现出野兽似的攻击性。此刻，他在Eduardo身边熟睡着，面容沉静，线条柔和，看上去格外无害。

一个大胆的想法突然出现在精灵脑子里。

Eduardo看了他一会儿，发现Mark没有要醒来的迹象，于是蹑手蹑脚地爬起来，跪坐在Mark身上。

龙能驱使火焰，体温也很高。即使在人类形态下，Mark也很怕热。他睡觉从不盖被子，只穿着单薄的外衣和裤子。

Eduardo解开Mark的腰带，撩起了对方的上衣。他一边观察Mark的反应，一边慢慢地褪下Mark的衣裤。

和Mark本人一样，他的性器也在沉睡。

Eduardo的喉结滚动了一下。

他饿了——他指的是，他想吃Mark的阴茎。

而且上下两张嘴都想要。

Eduardo往下挪了挪屁股，他伏下身子，开始舔Mark的肉棒。

Mark人形状态下的阴茎尺寸和龙形态下当然没得比，但也足够傲人了。Eduardo小心地张嘴含下一半，属于雄性的浓烈气味立刻充斥了他的口腔，让他不由自主地分泌出更多唾液。

Eduardo含着Mark的肉棒，贪婪地用自己的唇舌品尝它。他一边吮吸着这根大家伙，一边伸出手指，抚摸自己身后的小穴。

刚才的梦境让他已经湿透了，微微张开的入口毫不费力地就吞下了Eduardo喂给自己的两根手指，还尤嫌不够地用力绞着。

Eduardo伏在Mark身上混乱地喘息。睡梦中的龙被他舔硬了，勃起的性器塞满了他的口腔。

而在自己身后，Eduardo正用两根手指搅动着自己多汁的肉穴，带出令人脸红的咕啾水声。

精灵白皙漂亮的修长手指不知羞耻地戳开自己红艳的蜜穴，在饥渴的花径里尽情地翻搅着。他用力戳着自己的敏感点，被刺激得不停抽气，抖着腿根吹了一波水，喷出来的甜液把手腕都打湿了。

Eduardo握着Mark的阴茎深喉了一次，又恋恋不舍地舔了两下，才松开被自己吮得油亮的肉棒。

精灵坐直身体，大大地敞开双腿。他用两只手臂撑着自己，用还在滴答着淫液的肉穴对准Mark的阴茎，屏住呼吸慢慢坐了下去。

进入的过程有点疼，Eduardo忍不住皱起眉。他调整着呼吸，一点一点往下坐着。

Mark还没醒，但是呼吸已经急促了。Eduardo不想弄醒他——不然，贪嘴偷吃的精灵又要吃不到了。

等他终于坐到了底，Eduardo忍不住长长的呼了口气。他有一种充实的满足感，Mark的阴茎塞满了他饥饿的小穴，Eduardo不由自主地收缩着屁股，他摆着腰，让自己离开那根阴茎，然后再一次地坐下去。

他用一只手撑着身体，腰肢重复着上下的动作，蜜穴如同一张裂开的小嘴，把Mark的性器吞吃到底。Eduardo不规律地呼吸着，用另一只手抚摸起自己身前的阴茎。

他在梦里已经射过一次了，但是现在，他仍然情欲蓬勃。

*

等到Mark浑身燥热地从睡梦中醒来的时候，看到的就是这样的画面：漂亮的精灵赤裸着骑在他的身上，满脸潮红，呼吸急促，他肉欲的屁股紧贴着Mark的大腿，臀间那处令人心驰神往的秘境正含着Mark的阴茎。

看到Mark醒来，他毫无偷袭正在梦中的恶龙的羞愧，反而更加大声地呻吟起来，抬起腰把自己的肉臀往Mark身上撞了好几下，腰身摇摆着，毫不知足地把Mark的阴茎咬得更深。

Mark心头火起，他抓住胆大妄为的精灵，把住他的腰按在自己胯间狠操了三五下，这才抿着嘴唇松开手。

他不再动作，抿着嘴唇仰躺着，蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着身上的精灵。

被Mark发狠捣了几下的精灵刚刚得趣，还没来得及把舒爽的呻吟叫出喉咙，就因为Mark突然停下的动作而化成委屈的一声抽噎。

“嗯……Mark……啊，你动呀……”

Eduardo央求着，眼睛里瞬间笼起情欲的水雾，把那两湾巧克力色的琥珀浸得雾蒙蒙的。

Mark一言不发，只是握住在自己身上扭动的精灵的腰。Eduardo赤身裸体骑在他的胯间，浑身都被蒸腾出的细汗涂抹成诱人的蜂蜜色，像是一块刚刚出炉的蛋糕，甜美到引人食指大动。

他睁着有些涣散的焦糖色眼睛，垂眸看着Mark。

精灵的瞳仁总是湿湿的，像是委屈的泪水含在里面，将落未落。

“动呀……Mark……”他软着嗓子哭求，一边哼出哭腔，一边难耐地在Mark身上煽风点火地扭着。Eduardo的腰极为纤细柔韧——精灵是以美貌闻名的种族，Eduardo的全身上下，每一寸都很美。他全裸着跪坐在Mark阴茎上扭动的样子，能让所有看到的人都为之血脉喷张。

就算看他一眼，会永远地变成石头，但能欣赏到精灵此刻的诱态，也还是值得的。

可是Mark不是普通人——他是龙。世上仅有的、独一无二的龙。

他的手掌抓住Eduardo覆盖着薄汗的滑腻腰肢，让精灵不要再风骚地摆动屁股了。

“别闹，Wardo。”Mark皱着眉头说，“你还怀着孕呢——适可而止。你快点给我下来。”

Mark说得没错，精灵确实有孕在身。他纤细的骨架上原本附着着薄薄的肌肉，现下也变得丰腴起来，本就白皙的肌肤又增了柔腻，像是珍珠那样肤光动人。

Eduardo原本平坦的小腹，现在也微微隆起了。那里正孕育着一个小生命——一颗龙蛋。它在精灵温暖的身体里酣睡着，等待有朝一日破壳而出。

“可是……”Eduardo涨红了脸，羞耻心让他紧紧咬着下唇，怎么都说不出口。

“可是什么？”Mark用指腹抚摸着Eduardo的嘴唇。他叩开Eduardo紧咬的牙齿，伸进手指，在Eduardo的口腔里下流地搅动，逗弄着精灵的舌头，模仿性交的姿势在那里暧昧地抽插。

Eduardo呜咽一声。他的手撑在Mark胸膛上，好支撑自己酥软的身体。他的屁股里已经塞了一根存在感十足的大家伙，但精灵仍然感觉十分空虚。

Mark不肯主动，Eduardo憋着气，抬起弧度圆翘的屁股往下坐了两次，却还是不得其法——肉棒把他塞得饱胀了，但就是没有碰到要命的那个点上，Eduardo只感觉到自己被撑开塞满，却没有体会到像平日里那样爽到他发昏的快感。

于是，精灵妥协了。他明白自己要是想被操爽，就得暂时厚起脸皮，开口向用阴茎喂养自己的龙求助。

“唔……Mark……”

因为含着Mark的手指，Eduardo的声音也变得含混起来。他的睫毛湿成一簇一簇的，眼眶也熬得通红。承载不下的唾液从他闭不住的唇齿间流下来，把小巧的下巴都沾得亮晶晶的。

“说？”

Mark撤出手指，把上面沾着的晶莹都蹭到Eduardo胸乳上，把那里涂抹得淫靡透亮。

自从怀孕开始，Eduardo的乳量就有见长。他的乳房挺立起来，像是刚刚发育的少女那样，凸起成可爱的圆锥。浅色的乳晕变深了，成了更诱人的粉褐色；奶尖也胀大了一圈，像是枝头上新熟的樱桃，颤巍巍地摇晃着。

Mark用两只手，一左一右地包住这两只幼鸽似的乳房，不客气地揉捏起来。

“啊……呃啊，Mark……”

Eduardo无助地叫唤起来。因为有孕而发育的乳房已经成了他身体上新的敏感点，娇气到碰都碰不得，更遑论Mark这样不讲道理的揉捏。那里又热又涨，Mark粗糙的指腹蹭过Eduardo的奶孔，激得他全身发抖，无力的腰身直往下沉，把屁股里的阴茎吃得更深了。

精灵被吊在快感的边缘，偏偏就是不上不下。他的阴茎也硬了，笔直地贴在小腹上，深粉色的头部吐着水，但就是无法酣畅淋漓地射出来。

Eduardo委屈地哭起来。

“Mark……”他哽咽着哀求，“你动一动呀……”

“你想要吗？”Mark问道。他也一样不好受，阴茎被Eduardo紧致的肠道夹着，简直想不管不顾地一冲到底；但他忍住了，非要让这个敢主动撩拨他的精灵开口求饶。

Mark向上抬了抬腰，小幅度地在Eduardo身体里插了两下，故意不去触碰那处精灵体内的秘密凹陷，引得Eduardo难忍地哭喘。

“想要……”精灵抽噎着说，主动用手掰开屁股，往Mark阴茎上坐。他被娇惯坏了，自己没动两下就又软下来，融化了似的趴在Mark身上，像只奶猫一样细声细气地叫着龙的名字。

“想要你……Mark……”精灵迷蒙地说，“你好久没……好好插我了。我好想要……”

怀孕之后，Eduardo性欲高涨，看见Mark的裤裆都要馋得咽口水。孕期的精灵每天品尝着地下城的山珍海味，却觉得自己从没被填饱过肚子。

因为Mark严守清规戒律，从来不肯操他。

饱尝性爱滋味的身体受不了冷落，才会让Eduardo干出趁Mark睡着时骑上他的阴茎、给自己解馋这样的傻事。

但他真的很想要——一想到这个，Eduardo就委屈得不行。孕期带给他的不止是生理和体态上的改变，还大大激发了Eduardo的性欲。他好像每时每刻都在饥饿，而只有龙的阴茎，能填补他身体上的空虚。

可是Mark该死的就是不肯操他！

因为Sean告诉Mark，为了Eduardo的身体和他肚子里那颗龙蛋着想，他们最好别行房事。

这个孩子来得意外而凶险，Eduardo刚刚发现自己怀孕的时候，Mark并没表现出开心。相反，一向冷静睿智、运筹帷幄的龙，第一次表现出了犹豫。Mark甚至提出，要Eduardo喝药解决掉这个孩子。

Eduardo拒绝了。他有预感，自己孕育的是一个健康的生命，而不是Mark忧虑中的不祥之兆。

这是Eduardo和Mark的第二个孩子。

他们的第一个孩子消弭在那场坠落里——冲破结界的时候，Eduardo怀抱的龙蛋被强大的法力震碎了，金色的蛋壳在魔法的漩涡中化为齑粉。Eduardo徒劳地伸出手，那些金色的细尘盘桓在他的指尖，而后消逝在了法阵之中。

龙蛋在破碎时迸发出强大的魔力，保护了孕育自己的精灵。Eduardo平安无虞地穿越了结界，他来到了地下城，龙飞翔而至，用宽阔的后背接住了从天而降的精灵。

金色的细沙从结界中流泻，消散在了地下城的夜风里。

精灵环抱着龙的脖子，趴在他后背上流下眼泪。

龙蛋被毁，Eduardo对此一直十分自责。

传说中，龙无所不能，而它唯一的弱点，就是终其一生只能有一个后代。

而Mark唯一的后嗣，在Eduardo鲁莽的冒险中烟消云散了。

Mark其实并不在乎自己有没有后代。当他告诉Eduardo这一点、希望精灵不要再因此忧郁，但Eduardo根本听不进去，

因为精灵明白，龙是美丽强大的生物，是无可比拟的奇迹。这样的存在，不该断绝在他的手里。

他不想让Mark，永远而孤独地成为世界上唯一的龙。龙的血脉值得延续，龙飞翔的身影，也值得被千百年的后世看到。

如果这个世界上真的有无所不能的创世神明但他一定听到了Eduardo的声音。被充足而火辣的性爱浇灌无数次之后，Eduardo再次怀孕了。精灵是性别模糊的魔法生物，不论外边性征为何都能孕育后嗣。一颗新的、属于龙的胚胎着床于Eduardo的身体，等待有朝一日熟透之后，被这个世界唤醒。

Mark不愿意和孕中的精灵做爱，这可把Eduardo憋坏了。他早就被龙喂得淫荡而熟欲，孕期体质的改变又让他格外容易感到空虚。此时此刻，他趴在Mark身上，委屈得双眼通红，因为馋嘴且得不到满足的饥饿而小声抽噎。

Eduardo跪不住了。他软在Mark胸口，用牙齿轻轻咬着Mark的手指。

“想要你……”Eduardo低声说。Mark身上很热，属于龙的高体温煨烫着精灵的身体。Eduardo贪恋地紧紧抱住他，讨好地亲着Mark的下巴。

龙看似不动声色，蓝色的眼睛里却搅动着狂风暴雨。他一言不发，双手握住Eduardo紧窄的腰胯，下身用力向上顶。

“啊……”被撞到敏感处的Eduardo情不自禁发出一声呻吟。Mark的阴茎尺寸很大，轻松向内一送，就能戳到Eduardo身体深处的敏感部位。

空虚终于被填满，得到满足的Eduardo头脑发昏。他微微隆起的小腹随着Mark撞击的动作而上下颠动着，才有了雏形的龙蛋似乎就在薄薄的肚皮下滚动。Eduardo喘息着，伸手环抱住自己的下腹。

“Mark……慢点……”精灵小声地哀求，他又爽又怕，身体里孕育的仿佛是一颗定时炸弹，让Eduardo在享受巨大快感的同时心慌不已。

Mark没理他，甚至还从床上坐起身来，抱着Eduardo的后背，强硬地把自己的阴茎贯穿到底。

“嗯……”Eduardo扬起脑袋，抑制不住自己混乱的喘息。他的腰腹酸软，腿根处的肌肉都在颤抖，每一颗脚趾都无所适从地蜷缩起来。龙在此时表现出了他威猛的武力，摆弄着Eduardo的臀部，把精灵反复按在自己的身上操干，轻松得就像肆虐的暴风摧残小船。Eduardo被他插得彻底酥软下来，精灵的肌肤上覆盖了一层薄薄的汗水，像是晶莹的蜂蜜。

Mark按着他的脑袋，让精灵低下头和自己接吻。他用手指毫不客气地揉捏着Eduardo的两颗乳尖，Eduardo小声呜咽着，怕痛又不敢躲，修长的双腿紧紧缠绕在Mark腰上。

龙转而去啃咬Eduardo的前胸。身上身下一起传来暧昧的啧啧水声，让Eduardo羞耻得满脸通红。

“轻点……Mark，别吸了……”Eduardo哑着嗓子央告。他早就在日复一日的性爱中被龙操熟了，身体熟稔地自发分泌着蜜液，被Mark的阴茎一顶，肉穴就像爆浆的蜜桃那样汁水四溅。

Mark在他乳头上咬了一口，Eduardo疼得吸气，他的胸乳最近涨得厉害，二次发育似的丰盈起来，Mark把手掌覆盖上去用力一挤，Eduardo呻吟起来，感觉胸口立刻变得涨涨的，有东西要从里边流出来了一样。

“你的胸变大了，”Mark说，“你要当妈妈了，Wardo。”

Eduardo羞愤地揪着Mark的卷发，一句话也说不出来。

Mark用指尖捻着那两颗乳头。

“你会分泌乳汁吗？”他像个虚心求教的好学生那样，一脸真诚地问Eduardo。

精灵低头在Mark肩膀上咬了一口，把自己通红的脸埋在Mark脖子的位置。

“当然不会，”Eduardo咕哝着说，“我是男性……Mark……”

“男人可不会怀孕。”Mark说。他放慢了抽插的速度，时深时浅地小幅度抽送着。Eduardo软趴趴地依靠在他身上，炙热的呼吸随着Mark的动作变换着频率，热气全都吹到Mark脖子上。

“你既然可以怀孕，肯定也一样可以哺乳。”Mark说，“我可以吸你的乳汁吗？”

这样下流的话让脸皮薄的精灵再也忍不住，伸手在Mark后背挠了一道。

“不可能，”Eduardo憋着一口气，“你胡说……”

“我说得不对吗？”Mark反问他。龙的声音因为情欲而格外低沉，落在Eduardo耳中都让精灵觉得耳朵发痒。

“你是……嗯……你们龙是……卵生的，不需要哺乳……”Eduardo胡乱找着理由，扭着腰想要躲开Mark揉捏自己乳肉的手。

“可是你们精灵不是由母亲的乳汁喂养长大的吗？既然你要做母亲了，那你一定也会为我们的孩子分泌甜甜的奶水。”

“一派胡言……”Eduardo喘着气反驳他。

Mark低笑一声，用掌心包住Eduardo的胸部。

“到时候就知道了。”他说。

Mark把着精灵后腰上那两个漂亮的腰窝，粗壮的阴茎从Eduardo身体里滑出来，又被强硬地插入回去。肉刃破开湿润水红的洞口后一插到底，要命地顶在敏感部位上。Eduardo立刻双眼发散，视线里全是迷蒙的水雾。他被喂得太深了，甚至错觉Mark的阴茎已经触碰到了自己孕育的那个尚还脆弱的龙蛋。

“轻点，Mark……”Eduardo混乱地说。因为失去了上一个孩子，所以对于这个无异于意外之喜的第二颗龙蛋，Eduardo表现得格外珍视，“你太深了……要，要碰到它了……”

Mark依言退出去，在Eduardo身体里浅浅地戳刺。本就在高潮边缘的Eduardo毫无预兆地射出来，湿热的甬道里痉挛地绞紧着。

精灵湿软的后穴紧得一塌糊涂，Mark忍住内射的欲望，他的瞳孔在瞬间收缩成兽类的竖瞳，额头上也浮现起鳞片的纹路。安全温暖的巢穴、甜美诱人的伴侣和空气中流动着的性爱气味无一不在刺激Mark的兽性，在某个瞬间，Mark只想不管不顾地变成龙，嘶吼着在精灵的身体里畅快地播种，满足自己疯狂蓬勃的交配欲望。

Mark在最后关头撤出了Eduardo的身体，把精液射在了精灵一片狼藉的腿间。他滚烫的体液喷洒出来，Eduardo被烫得发抖，但还是紧紧抱着Mark的肩膀没有松手。

Mark依恋地亲吻着Eduardo的侧脸，安抚他因为过度高潮而恍惚的伴侣。

他还没有机会告诉Eduardo，他有多么感激Eduardo能返回地下城，回到他的身边。

龙是野兽，是残忍嗜杀的异类，是只能给他人带来痛苦的灾难之源。Mark曾在血月之夜伤害了Eduardo，但精灵最后还是回来了——他放弃了地面上的阳光雨露，心甘情愿坠落到地下城永恒的夜色中。

他冲破结界的时候，Mark察觉到了精灵的气息。龙当时正在养伤——Mark答应送Eduardo回到地上，也一样冲破了地下城的结界。那个结界经过了千百年已不复固若金汤，但仍然能对龙产生致命的伤害，Mark最终带着Eduardo穿透结界前往地上，结果就是把自己弄得元气大伤。

在感觉到精灵正在从结界坠落时，Mark挣扎着支撑起疼痛的身体和残破的翅膀，他飞入夜幕，逆风而行，去迎接他回返的伴侣。

Eduardo最后落在了他的背上。那份真实的重量，让Mark明白了命运的威力——那才是超脱一切之上、天地万物间唯一的主宰。它让Mark遇到他命中注定的那个精灵，也让精灵回到这里，回到Mark身边。

他们失去了那颗龙蛋，Mark觉得遗憾和难过，但他也一样明白，能否拥有后代对他而言已经不再那么重要了——他已经拥有了Eduardo。精灵的存在，已经足够弥补他漫长又孤独的生命。

“在想什么？”Eduardo用指尖点了点Mark的下巴，换回了龙的注意力。

“在想那个结界。”Mark说。他拥抱住Eduardo，亲吻精灵湿濡的睫毛，“它好像正在崩毁。我准备和Sean一起把它彻底打破，这样一来，地上地下对我而言就不再有阻碍，我也可以自由出入地面之上了。”

“听起来不错。”Eduardo笑着说。他整个人都像被宠爱和娇纵浇灌到盛开的玫瑰，美艳得让人移不开眼睛。他这样赤裸着，满身爱欲痕迹地坐在Mark怀里对他微笑，就足够让Mark心甘情愿、捧献出龙世世代代积累的财宝，换取Eduardo的这个笑容。

他吻住Eduardo，伸手抚摸精灵微微隆起的小腹。那里安睡着龙和精灵共同的后嗣，命运对Mark如此慷慨，接二连三地赋予他贵重的宝物。

“如果不再有结界，你就可以看到太阳了。”Eduardo说。

Mark凝视着精灵温暖的棕色眼睛。

“我已经见过了。”他说。

FIN.


End file.
